Forum:Curious about my weapons (No mods)
So I have been using this wikia for about half a year now, and i'm just curious about what your opinions are toward my specific questions. To start it off, I'm curious as to how good are my base weapons. I'll come back in a little bit with the actual numbers, but I know that I use a Maliwan Crux, an Atlas Glorious Havoc, and a few others that cycle through the other two spots based on situation. I'm a level 61 Soldier on Xbox (GT: TheLawman23) : Without seeing specific stats, I'd say your load out is probably pretty good. Atlas makes good MGs and the Crux is effective against most enemies. Between those two, you can kill the majority of enemies.Beware the clap 03:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : I like the crux and I'm a HUGE fan of Atlas. Suffice it to say, until I see some stats: So far so good. YSoSrsCat 03:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- : All right, got some numbers here now. : : '-ZPR30 C Vitriolic Crux' (Maliwan) : Lv 36 Shotgun, x4 Corrosive, Magazine 5 : Dmg 124x7 : Acc 77.1 : FR 1.9 : Zoom x3 : : '-AR29 Glorious Havoc' (Atlas) : Lv 55 Combat Rifle, Magazine 79 : Dmg 327 : Acc 91.3 : FR 12.5 : +55 Magazine Size, +69% Recoil Red., +83% Dmg, +53% FR : : '-AX300 Swift Masher' (Tediore) : Lv 52 Revolver, Magazine 2 : Dmg 298x7 : Acc 87.9 : FR 1.9 : Zoom x3.7, +55% Reload, +33% FR : : '-VRR40 C Cobalt Volcano' (Maliwan) : Lv 57 Sniper, Incendiary x4, Magazine 6 : Dmg 712 : Acc 96.6 : FR 0.9 : Zoom x1.8 : : '-ZPR100 Friendly Fire' (Torgue) : Lv 48 Shotgun, Incendiary x2, Magazine 12 : Dmg 158x9 : Acc 26.9 : FR 1.5 : Zoom x4, +51% FR : : '-DL10 C Pestilent Defiler' (Maliwan) : Lv 57 Revolver, Corrosive x4, Magazine 2 : Dmg 1074 : Acc 94.6 : FR 1.0 : Zoom x4.2 : On a side note, I'm using a 660 Heavy Gunner class mod w/ +75% Magazine Size, +3 Impact, +4 Overload, +3 Metal Storm. : My shield is a TRG-50AWE Alacritous Tough Guy Lv 57 Capacity = 1451 Recharge = 268; 40% Health Boost : If I can get some assistance as to how to put up my skill tree, that would be appreciated. : : Ok first i'd be on the look out for a 660 heavy gunner with 80% and either the 60% FR increase or the 40% damage increase, i personally use the FR increase, the Defiler is good, and the machine gun is good, the rest is a little underleveled for your level, as far as mashers go, try to get an unforgiven with the masher acc, it will really suprise you when you get your first crit, and your volcano is a bit on the lower damage side, i would try to find a buddy and farm craw you will be able to replace most of your collection, although with the new patch coming out you may just want to wait, no reason to bust your ass farming craw to get something in less than a week will more than likely be superweak.XBOX GT SinisterNobody 09:27, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : All of your weapons are good but not great. you could as Sinister said farm for better ones. I could get you better guns if you like. Ill be on around 3:00 pm eastern time sun. - thurs. add me my GT is same as my signature. ill see what i can do.Veggienater 11:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) OK, I never post or play online(prefer to avoid modders etc.) but I've got just about eveything you could need short of nice pearls. I have an extra bastard, ogre, draco, shotguns, shields.. and so on. All Lvl. 60-61 My GT is Drifter37s. message,friend me or whatever. You're welcome to my extras, and/or you can replace my strawman on craw runs, Its 10 am CST October 10 I'll be on all day(most days) Very nice Havoc in particular. 18:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC)